Our research is aimed at providing a better understanding of the mechanism of ATP synthesis by mitochondrial oxidative phosphorylation. This important biological energy conversion process provides most of the energy required in higher organisms for work processes such as muscle contraction, active transport and biosynthesis. Our specific interests include the stoichiometry and role of substrate binding sites in regulation and catalysis, the role of cooperativity in catalysis, and the environment at the catalytic site of the enzyme which makes ATP.